Aftermath
by AllyLobster
Summary: A post ep of sorts for Always. Basically, now that I'm comfortable writing M, I decided to write about what exactly they got up to that night. This will probably turn out being longer than I planned, but oh wel. Read and review, please.
1. Chapter 1

**So I know I have other stories to be working on, and I promise I will. But I was watching TNT and they replayed Always, and now that I've had some experience writing smut, I decided to give this a shot. It's a post ep for 'Always', and I may or may not ignore 'After the Storm' depending on whether or not I want to write about what they got up to the morning after. But It all depends on you guys.**

* * *

_**"**__Beckett, what do you want?"_

_"You. I just want you."_

Their first kiss-not counting the one they had undercover in a last ditch attempt to save their asses- was intense. There was no other way to describe it. By the time Rick pulled his lips away from her lips and trailed them down her neck, Kate had lost the ability to think. She felt his tongue trace over the skin of her neck and collarbone, and she couldn't help the quiet moan that escaped her.

Rick kissed across her collarbone and over to the divot just beneath her throat. He pulled his mouth away and carefully undid the top button on her shirt. When her scar was exposed, Rick pause and looked at it, concerned that she wouldn't want him to see it. Kate took his hand in hers and set his finger on the scar as she used her other hand to pull his head in for another kiss, softer than before, but just as intense.

When Rick pulled away, Kate grabbed his hand and pulled him to where she knew his bedroom was. When they arrived at his bedside, Rick slowly undid the rest of the buttons and pushed Kate's shirt off her shoulders and allowed it to drop to the floor without a thought. His hands traced down her sides until they hit the waistband of her pants; he slid his fingers into the belt loops and tugged her closer to him so that their hips were aligned. His fingers skimmed along the skin just above the waistband and he felt her muscles tense at his light touch. His fingers hit the button on her pants and he deftly undid it and slid the zipper down. He slid his fingers inside and gently pulled them down. It would have been awkward with the fabric sticking to her, but Rick took the opportunity to pepper kisses along her thighs.

When her pants were off, Rick kissed his way back up her body until he got to her lips. While they kissed, Kate slipped her tongue into his mouth and tangled it with his while her fingers unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall to the floor. His pants went next, and suddenly, Rick was pressed against Kate in nothing more than his boxers, with his erection clearly obvious.

Rick picked Kate up and gently tossed her on the bed, causing her to bounce and let out a sharp giggle as a smile crossed her face. Rick climbed over her body and kissed her soundly while Kate squirmed under him. He trailed his mouth down her neck and to her breasts. He felt Kate stiffen below him, but Rick didn't pay any attention to it. Instead, he pressed a gentle kiss to the scar that marred her chest. When Kate felt his tongue peek out slightly, she gasped as she arched her back, and Rick took the opportunity to reach his hands under her and unclasp her bra. He pulled it off and dropped it off the side of the bed as he let his mouth wander.

His lips moved over a nipple and he sucked it into his mouth and gently scraped his teeth over it. When he let it go, Kate let out a whimper of disappointment. Rick moved over to kiss along the scar running down her side. Kate slid her fingers into his hair and tugged him away from it.

"Kate." Rick whispered. "It's ok."

Kate shook her head and kept tugging him away. She wasn't ready for that, not yet.

Rick looked at her for a moment before he nodded and kissed down her sternum and over her stomach. Kate caught on to his trail, and tugged him away again.

"Castle. Rick, please." She gasped. "I need you, now."

Rick pressed a few more kisses to her skin before he hooked his fingers under the waist of her panties and tugged them down. When they were off, Rick stood and pulled his boxers off before he leaned over her again. He kissed her once before he leaned over toward his nightstand, but Kate tugged him back.

"Condom." He murmured against her lips.

Kate shook her head. "I'm clean and I'm on the pill. Please, Rick." She begged. "I need to feel you."

Rick nodded and kissed beneath her ear as he slowly slid into her core. When he was fully seated, Rick paused to give them both a moment to adjust.

"So. Tight." Rick gasped as he brushed his lips against hers.

Kate was beyond words, so she settled for deepening the kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist and lifted her hips to meet his as he thrust into her. He set a steady rhythm that had her begging for more.

When Kate was dangling off the edge, Rick slid one hand up to tug at one of her nipples while his other hand dropped to rub circles between her legs. The combined sensations coursing through her body was enough to throw Kate over the edge, and a few thrusts later, Rick followed her.

When they'd both caught their breath, Rick rolled off of her and grinned slightly at the noise that escaped Kate's mouth when she was left empty. She rolled over and ester her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her to pull her even closer.

They laid together for a while, until the air washing over Kate's skin, along with her still wet hair, caused a shiver to run through her.

"Come on." Rick murmured as he slipped out of the bed and turned back to her with his hands out.

"Huh?" Kate asked.

"You should shower." Rick said as he took her hands and pulled her up.

"That your way of telling me I stink?" She teased as she got to her feet.

"All I'm saying is that you were soaking wet when you got here- do _not_ act like that. You know that's not what I meant. And you say I'm the immature one." Rick grumbled when Kate chuckled at his word choice.

"Sorry." She said with a laugh.

"All I'm saying is that a hot shower will warm you up."

"I'll warm up even more if you're in the shower with me." Kate said as she stepped closer. Now that she'd slept with him, she didn't think she'd ever get enough.

"I'm going to change the sheets so we have something dry later." Rick said.

Kate pouted, and Rick couldn't resist the urge to kiss her, so he didn't. "I'll join you when I'm done." He murmured.

Kate sighed, but turned toward the attached bathroom. When Rick heard the water turn on, he reached down and tugged his boxers on and went to get a new set of sheets. When he'd taken the old ones off, he put them in the hamper to deal with later, and he remade the bed, not bothering to put the pillows back on. When he was finished, he entered the bathroom and pulled his boxers off before he got into the shower behind Kate and pulled her into his arms.

"I was starting to wonder if you were ever coming in here." She said as he kissed her neck. "I stole some of your shampoo." She added.

Rick chuckled and turned her head so he could kiss her. Then he grabbed the body wash and proceeded to wash her back and her front, paying ample attention to her breasts and bottom, squeezing both whenever the urge struck him.

By the time Kate took the body wash away from him, Kate was ready to go again, but she took her time washing him, trying to repay the torture he'd given her. After he stepped under the spray and let the suds wash off, he wrapped his arms around her and tugged her in for another kiss. His hands left her back to trace over her body as he learned every curve and angle she possessed. When his fingers pressed more firmly on her stomach than he had all night, Kate let out a hiss of pain.

Rick pulled back and let his eyes wander down her body until he saw the bruce beginning to form on her midsection.

"Kate." He gasped. "What happened."

Kate looked down and saw the mark beginning to blossom. She sighed, knowing that he wouldn't have sex with her again until she explained. "Let's finish in here, and I'll tell you, ok?" She murmured as she traced his cheek.

Rick nodded and finished rinsing off before he reached out and turned off the water. He stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, which he used to gently dry her off before drying himself. They walked into the bedroom together, and Rick pulled out a shirt and a pair of sweatpants for her before he tugged on a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. When Kate had finished getting dressed, Rick picked up her wet clothes and gestured for her to follow him out of the bedroom.

"You can go sit down, and I'll wash and dry these for you." He said as he nodded toward the couch.

Kate smiled and kissed his cheek before she turned and walked into the room. Rick watched her for a moment before he went to the laundry room where he put her clothes in the dryer and the sheets in the washer. When he was done, he turned toward the living room. He took a deep breath when he stopped at the door, it was time to learn just what he'd missed after their fight.

* * *

**There's chapter one. Hope you guys liked it!**

**Reviews are wonderful. You should write one. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This isn't a smutty chapter, but don't you worry. This story is going to have some plot, but we will get back to the good stuff. And for all of you that were worried that I'd forget that 'thing', don't be. I've already figured something out for it.**

* * *

When Rick stepped into the living room, he found Kate curled up on the couch with a blanket wrapped tightly around her body. Without a word, he walked by her and into his kitchen.

Kate followed him with her eyes and an inquisitive eyebrow. But when she saw him grab the tea kettle and a mug, she smiled and released the bit of tension that had seeped into her body. When the water was heated, Rick prepared the tea and brought it to her.

As he was walking toward her, Kate managed to get her hands free while still keeping her arms under the blanket. She took the mug with a grateful smile and took a tentative sip, relishing the feeling of warmth spreading through her still chilled body.

"Thanks." She said as Rick lowered himself to the couch beside her.

"You're welcome. I thought you looked a little cold still."

Kate nodded and took another sip before she shifted so that her back was resting against the arm rest and she was looking at Rick. "What do you want to know?"

Rick sighed and thought for a moment. "I guess you better tell me everything."

Kate nodded. She lowered her gaze to the tea in her hands in an attempt to gather her thoughts. Finally she took a deep breath and brought her gaze up to meet Rick's.

"Well, after you left my apartment, I spent the rest of the night staring at my murder board." She started. "Then I went back to the precinct this morning."

"And what happened?" Rick asked.

"We got his name and managed to track him down. Espo and Ryan went with me, and Ryan wanted to tell Gates, but Espo wouldn't let him."

Rick nodded, and Kate continued. "I saw him run onto the roof, so I followed him. He must have found a hiding spot up there, because he snuck up on me and knocked my gun to the ground. We started fighting, and..."

Kate trailed off and dropped her gaze back to the mug. Rick reached out and raised her head so her eyes met his again. "What, Kate?" He asked softly.

Kate took another sip of her tea and returned to her story. "God, Rick. He was throwing me around like I weighed nothing. There was a point where he lifted me clear off the ground with one hand. I've never felt so small or vulnerable. He threw me back on the ground, and that's when I rolled off the roof."

"Wait, what? You fell off a roof?" Rick asked.

Kate nodded. "Well, kind of."

"How do you kind of fall off a roof?" Rick asked in a disbelieving tone.

"I managed to get my fingers to hold on to the ledge."

"How long?"

"I don't know. After a little while, my right hand slipped, and I thought for sure I was going to fall."

"What happened?"

"I was hanging there, and all I could think about was how mad I would be if I died without getting to kiss you again. And then I realized that nothing else mattered to me. Nothing besides getting a shot to be with you."

Rick smiled softly at her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "So how did you get back onto the roof?"

"I heard someone shouting my name, and I thought it was you. I thought you'd come back, that you'd found me and were going to save me again. So I started yelling your name, hoping you'd find me. But then, my left hand slipped. Almost immediately, someone grabbed my hand and pulled me back up. I still thought it was you, until I was standing there looking at Ryan."

"He pulled you back up?"

Kate nodded. "Yeah. He'd managed to get backup, but to get it, he had to tell Gates what we'd done. She was there when I got back onto the roof."

Rick looked mad, but before he had a chance to yell about it, Kate held her hand up. "It's not his fault, Rick. If he hadn't done it, I would have fallen and died."

Rick sighed and the anger drained out of him. "I know. What happened when Gates found out?"

"When we got back to the precinct, she called Javi and I into her office and suspended us. She said a lot of things, about how we were a shame to the badge, how we didn't even deserve, stuff like that."

"So you've been suspended?" Rick asked, even though he knew the likelihood of Kate following that order was small. "How long?"

Kate sighed and gave him a small smile. "I uh- I'm not suspended anymore."

Rick instantly knew what she was saying, but he still wanted to hear the words. "What do you mean?"

Kate sighed again and shook her head. "I resigned." She said.

"You what?" Rick asked, playing along.

Kate laughed at his obviousness. "I realized that although I may never know the whole story behind my mother's murder, I know enough."

Rick nodded. "So what are you gonna do instead?" He asked.

A sly smile crossed Kate's face as she set the the mug on the coffee table and crawled into Rick's lap and straddled him. "Take a guess." She whispered as she leaned in and kissed him.

When they pulled apart, Rick smiled at Kate. "I think I might need an in-depth demonstration." He murmured as he licked up her neck and kissed behind her ear.

Kate gasped as his teeth caught her earlobe and tugged gently. "That can be arranged." She said as she climbed off his lap and pulled him to his feet before she turned and led the way back to his bedroom.

* * *

**The next chapter will be smut, I promise. **

**Reviews are wonderful. You should write one. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

When they got back to Rick's bedroom, Kate turned to face him with a s mile on her face. Rick smiled back as he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her into his body so he could kiss her. When Rick's tongue flicked out against her lips, Kate eagerly opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to explore.

Rick swept his tongue over her teeth and tickled the roof of her mouth before he stroked over her tongue. Kate moved one hand up to grasp his hair while the other squeezed his solder in an effort to keep herself upright. Rick's hands slid from her waist and down over her ass to grip it tightly, and Kate moaned into his mouth at the feeling.

Kate pulled her mouth away from Rick's and as she stood there gasping, Rick trailed kisses down her neck. When she finally had enough oxygen going to her brain, Kate began working on getting Rick out of his clothes again.

Rick pulled his mouth away from her collarbone and fused it back to her own, while his nimble fingers slid his shirt up and over her head before pulling her lips back to his. They went back and forth, trading kisses and trying to get the other naked first, and when they were done, Kate slid both her hands into his hair and tugged lightly as she did her best to devour his mouth with her own. Rick was just as eager, and as they kissed, his hands wandered over her form, doing his best to commit every curve and angle to memory.

Kate nudged his shoulders until he was walking backward, and she followed until the backs of his knees hit the bed, and he sat with a _thump_ on the mattress. Kate leaned in to him until he had no option other than to lay down, and Kate was right with him, hovering over his body as she continued kissing him.

Rick was so lost in the kiss, that he didn't notice what she was doing until he heard the soft click, and felt cool metal against his wrists.

"Wha- Kate?" He asked as she broke the kiss.

Kate smiled slyly at him. "You always said we should do this without the tiger." She reminded him.

"I did. Are these your police cuffs?" He asked. "Didn't you have to give them back after you resigned?"

Kate's smile didn't falter as she leaned down to kiss along his jaw until she reached his ear. "That's for me to know." She murmured as she lightly bit his ear. "And you to find out."

Rick let out a huff that was probably supposed to be a laugh, but Kate ground her hips into his, and he had no breath left.

"Relax, Rick." She murmured as her voice went husky. "This'll be fun." She promised before she leaned in and kissed his lips soundly. Rick kissed her back, and when Kate began to pull away, he chased her lips, until the cuffs dug into his wrists and he could go no further.

"Tease." He muttered as Kate sat up on his lap and laughed at his predicament.

"Maybe." She acquiesced. "But you know you like it." She added with another grind of her hips.

Rick's eyes slammed closed and he hissed a breath in through his teeth. "Kate." He whispered softly.

Kate laughed again and placed her mouth under his jaw as she kissed down his jaw and over both of his collar bones. She scraped her teeth over his skin lightly, and was rewarded with another gasp.

As she continued her ministrations, she let her mind disengage slightly. She always loved being on top, but she'd never been so turned on this soon after getting in bed with someone. It didn't take her long to realize that she wasn't going to be able to keep up with what she was trying to do unless she did _something_ to get herself off. She grinned to herself as she picked her body up so she was once again sitting on Rick's lap, but she scooted so she was sitting with one of his legs between hers.

Rick had owned his eyes when he felt her lips leave his skin, and it didn't take him long to figure out exactly what she had in mind. He was a smart guy, after all.

"Kate." He groaned. "Please."

Kate laughed again as she rubbed her slit along his thigh, making sure to keep her knees away from where he wanted them most. "It's not gonna be that easy, Rick." She said as she lowered herself slightly and placed on hand on each side of his head. She braced herself before she began to really ride his leg, moaning softly at the pleasure that was coursing through her. She knew it wouldn't be long before she could get back to what she'd been planning.

Just as her orgasm was washing over her, Kate leaned down and kissed Rick, and it would have been considered chaste, if she wasn't using his leg to get herself off.

When she came back down, Kate climbed off Rick's leg and positioned herself between his thighs, smiling when he let out another groan.

"Seriously? You haven't used me enough yet?" Rick asked, trying to be dramatic. Kate just smiled and shook her head before she leaned down and licked up the underside of his cock.

"Fuck!" Rick hissed as his eyes closed again, and Kate was proud of herself for making him lose control like this. She opened her mouth and slowly worked her way down his erection, until she felt him pressing against the back of her throat. She let him rest in her mouth like that for a moment as she licked lazily around his shaft, and after a moment she swallowed around him.

Rick cursed again as he felt his cock slide deeper into her mouth, and as if on instinct, his hands shot out. One grabbed the sheets by his hip while the other wound itself carefully through the curls on Kate's head. Rather than being annoyed at the gesture, however, Kate groaned, which Rick took to mean she liked it.

As Kate continued sucking and licking at him, Rick felt the familiar feeling of release coil low in his gut. Just as he was approaching the edge, Kate gave one final suck before she pulled her mouth off of his cock. He let out a whimper of disappointment, and Kate kissed the tip of his erection in response.

When she sat up, Rick expected her to lower herself onto him, but instead she turned and rolled off the bed. "I have to pee. You're ok here, right?" She asked. Before she waited for his response, Kate turned and walked into his bathroom, leaving him handcuffed and very much _not_ ok, thank you very much.

After five minutes of waiting for her to come out of the bathroom, Rick was starting to get worried that she'd managed to escape and was going to leave him like that for someone to find. Just as he really began to worry, Rick heard the bathroom door open, and he smiled when he saw Kate walk toward him with a smile on her face.

"I know that wasn't very nice of me, but I really needed to pee." She said as she crawled up his body and kissed him softly. "But we can continue now, if that's ok with you?"

Rick tried to laugh, but nothing came out, so he just nodded in what he hoped wasn't too eager of a manner. Kate smiled and kissed him again.

"I'd planned to tease you some more, but I can't take much more myself." Kate confessed, and before Rick could reply, she'd grabbed his erection and slowly slid down onto it.

They moaned in tandem, and after a moment Kate began moving. She circled her hips over his and relished in the groan she pulled out of his mouth. After a while though, the pace wasn't enough, so she sped up until they both went crashing over the edge.

When they were done, Kate rolled off Rick's chest and managed to uncuff him before she fell onto the bed beside him.

"Wow." Rick gasped as he tried to regulate his breathing.

"Yeah." Kate replied.

They were silent for a moment before something dawned on Rick.

"Kate?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you plan that little thing?"

"Maybe." She answered before rolling over and falling asleep.

* * *

**There you go! Hope you all liked it.**

**Reviews are wonderful. You should write one. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's taken me this long! I think there will be one more chapter after this, but maybe not.**

* * *

Kate slowly stirred as she felt something soft moving along her stomach. She blinked her eyes open and looked down to find Rick peppering kisses along her body. When he looked up at her, Kate smiled and brought her hand up to twine in his hair.

Rick pulled himself up her body and leaned in for a long slow kiss. When Kate traced her tongue over his lips, Rick parted them and their tongues tangled together in an intricate and sensual dance. Kate leaned up and wrapped both her arms around Rick's neck as she buried her fingers in his hair. In the next moment, Rick and moved to sit perfectly upright, and he'd pulled Kate into his lap so that she was pressed firmly into his body.

One of Rick's arms wound its way around Kate's waist while his other hand wove into her hair and cupped the back of her head. He felt Kate shift against him, and when he loosened his hold on her, she shifted so that she was on her knees and looming over him slightly, giving her more control of the kiss.

When they finally broke apart, they were both panting heavily, and as they rested their foreheads together, they shared smiles that seemed to convey the same emotions.

Kate leaned back in and kissed him again, and a moan escaped when Rick lightly tugged on her hair. Without breaking the kiss, Kate started to lean back, until Rick caught on and laid her down on the bed. She wrapped both her legs around his waist and lifted her hips to meet his. Rick hissed in response and dove back in for another kiss.

Without speaking, Rick slowly pushed into her, and Kate let out a little sigh of pleasure when she felt herself stretching to accommodate Rick's cock. Rick gave her a moment to get used to him again, before he slowly began thrusting in and out of her core.

Their pace was slow, but they'd been fast and furious all night. Now they had time; time to get to know each other's bodies, and that's precisely what they did. Rick was supporting himself on his forearms while Kate had her arms and legs wrapped tightly around his body, as if she was afraid to let go. Rick dropped his head and slowly kissed up and down her neck, reveling in the groan that Kate let out at the sensation.

When Rick could tell that Kate was close, he sped up slightly. Kate's grip on him tightened as she neared the edge of the cliff, and when Rick brought his hand down to rub circles between her legs, Kate stilled for a moment before her hips began bucking quickly as she rode out her orgasm. Rick did his best to hold off, but the sight of Kate obviously in so much pleasure had a profound affect on him, and a few thrusts later, he was spilling inside her body.

After they were able to catch their breath, Rick slowly rolled off of Kate and came to rest beside her. She in turn rolled until she was pressed firmly against his side with her head on his chest. She smiled up at him, and the adorable look on her face- one of love and adoration, with a hint of 'holy shit I just had one of the best orgasms of my life'- made him lean down and kiss the tip of her nose.

"Good morning." Rick finally said as he pulled away.

"It is, isn't it?" Kate replied as her smile grew. "Especially since I woke up to a very handsome man kissing me."

"Oh, you did?" Rick asked, playing along.

"Yes, I did. And then we let ourselves get carried away."

"Oh, now that doesn't sound good."

Kate giggled. "It was, actually. He gave me a spectacular orgasm."

"Best ever?" Rick asked, suddenly curious.

Kate laughed again. "I don't know about best ever. He's given me more than one, see. And hopefully, he'll give me some more."

"I'm sure he will." Rick said as he nodded seriously. "What man wouldn't, when he's giving them to you?"

Kate rolled her eyes, effectively ending their little game. "When do you have to be up?"

Rick looked over at the clock. "I've got some time. We can go back to sleep. Maybe have another round or two before Mother and Alexis get back."

Kate tensed slightly at the mention of Rick's mother and daughter, but she was so close to falling asleep again that she just let it go. She'd ask him later.

* * *

**I might do one more chapter, kind of like Kate meeting Rick's family as his girlfriend. Or maybe something else. Or I might end this here. I don't really know.**

**If you have any ideas for a story, please let me know, and I'll do my best to get it done. **

**Reviews are wonderful. You should write one. :)**


End file.
